Heal Me, Protect Me
by AnimalCops
Summary: Through quick spreading rumors and lies, Nero's life has been getting destroyed. Hurting those who already hurt should not ever be tolerated.


_**A/N from A.C: This has all been written on my iPod because my laptop has taken a shit and won't work. So, my wonderful friend Kickcows has accepted teh posting of my fics! Give her a big hug! And for shameless advertising, go read her fics! Especially Complete Beings!**_

_**This was inspired by my brother being a douche.**_

"Ah! Rosso, can I ask you something?"

Her eyes narrowed and she swiftly turned on her heel and went back down the hallway that she had come from.

I let out a soft sigh and darted over to Azul who was just rounding a corner at the end if the hallway I was in. "Azul! Azul, can I ask you a question?"

The big hulking man let out a low growl and lumbered back from wince he came.

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. Why were people always ignoring me? Looking toward the door that opened to my brother's throne room, I started walking. I pushed the door open and walked across the little bridge that led to his throne above the moat. He was speaking with Shelke, as far as I could tell.

"Hello, Brother." Weiss smiled in my direction, uncrossing his legs and then crossing them again but reversed.

Shelke turned her head in my direction and immediately backed away, "I think it is time for me to go, Lord Weiss."

"Why, Shelke? We aren't finished with our talk."

She glanced over at me and met my eyes before looking back at Weiss, "I think we are."

I moved over to her quickly and touched her shoulder, "Shelke!"

She hurriedly shrugged away, brushing something from her shoulder as she did, "Do not touch me!"

I pulled my hand back and blinked at her, "What's going on?" my voice was quiet, nearly a whisper.

She frowned, "We do not want to catch your... virus."

"What? What virus? What are you talking about?"

"Whatever you got from Hojo. I am not risking getting it myself. I do not want to end up like you." She hissed at me, the words like something lethal as they met my ears.

It hit me like a ton of bricks, "I... I don't have anything contagious..."

"That is not what people are saying. It was said someone could die if they get it."

This is why everyone has been running from me. They think I will kill them. Not... directly, but like... They think I have some virus? Dear Shiva. This is like when Azul gave me an eating disorder all over again. Why do they have to play with my head?

My eyes began to water and I backed up, walking backwards across the little bridge.

"Nero!" Weiss stood up, walking toward me, reaching a hand out to grab mine.

I thought quickly and absorbed myself in darkness, letting it take me under it for protection as it had me slithering along the ground like a shadow in the bright of day. I kept pressed to the moulding of the walls and slid through the cracks of space at the bottom of doors. I made my way to my room - a closet sized room that was kept dark at all times - and materialized.

Taking in a deep shaky breath, I ran my hand through my hair. "They'll never even talk to me again..." I sat on my lumpy rock that I call a mattress and held my head in my hands, "It's not fair..."

Why would someone spread such a hurtful thing? It just... I'm not a mean person... Okay, I'm a little overprotective of Weiss but that-

"That's it!"

I quickly clapped a hand over my mouth - over the muzzle actually which isn't as effective - and blushed a little. I can not believe I just yelled out loud like that!

Okay, anyway, what I thought... It could be that whoever is sending out these rumors just wants brother! I mean, I don't go far from him most of the time. I love my brother with all my being. So if someone was doing this to me, why else would they if not for brother? I'm not worth anything to anybody. I'm an experiment that has an eating disorder and apparently a contagious disease.

"Nero!" Weiss' voice. "Nero, I'm coming in!" He opened the door to my bedroom and walked inside, closing the door after.

I looked at him with wide eyes, "Brother... You should go. You wouldn't want my... Virus."

"You don't have such a thing, Nero. I think I would be the first to know." Weiss crossed his arms over his bare chest, his grey eyes watching me carefully.

I sniffled, mostly for dramatic effect, and removed my mask, throwing it in Weiss' direction. "Go away, Brother. I'm tired of being treated so mean here. I don't deserve this... At... At least, I don't think I deserve it..."

"You don't deserve it, Nero." Brother moved closer and sat beside me on my bed, "You'd never deserve this."

"They think I wouldn't catch on..." I spoke quietly, my fingers toting with one of my belts, "Whoever it is wants you."

Weiss shook his head, his hand moving to run through my hair. He gentle moved me close to him, my head pressed to his chest. I could feel a blush rising to my cheeks as he held me closer. His free hand rested on my waist and toyed with the belt around my waist.

"Brother..? You shouldn't..."

"But I want to, Nero." He tilted our heads and he bent down so our lips brushed against one another. He pushed his lips to mine, his tongue moving along the crease of my lips, willing them to open. I moaned softly, my eyes closing as my mouth opened. I could feel the hand on my waist move, undoing my belt as our lips stayed pressed together. I shifted my hips, raising them up a bit so Weiss could slip off the belt containing the holsters to my guns.

We broke apart for air, both of us breathing deeply even as Brother's hands moved along my body, dropping the various belts to the ground. I toed off my boots and kicked them to the floor as Weiss started to pull down the zip to my one-piece skin tight uniform. I felt a shudder run through my body and a moan rise from my throat as my now bare chest was assaulted by both the cold air of my room and the warmth of brother's hands. I moaned deeply as my love freed me entirely from my uniform, my hard member was harshly met by the cold.

Weiss quickly stripped out of his white sweatpants and moaned in turn as his arousal sprung free. I felt a shiver run up my spine and tried to get closer to him, I'm sure he could tell how desperate I was beginning to get. My only thought right now was 'Weiss'.

His smell, his touch, his taste, his moans. He was assaulting all of my senses and I could hardly stand it!

I got up on my knees and pushed his chest lightly, knocking him down so he was on his back on my uncomfortable mattress. I whispered a quick 'sorry', not even sure that he heard me, and ground against his hot member.

His hips bucked and his head tossed back as he moaned. His hands moved quickly, landing on my hips, fingers gripping tightly, nails creating crescent shaped indents. He groaned low, whispering, "Nero... I need you so bad..."

I shivered again, my hand moving to stroke him slowly. I didn't have lube in my bedroom, we usually did this in his room or on the throne. Surprise, loyal followers! Our Lord Weiss screws my brains out on that sacred throne!

Once I dubbed his member as slick as I wanted it from pre-come, I raised myself up, hovering above him. Lowering onto him in one downward push of my hips, he filled me completely. I tossed my head back, breaking our eye contact. I put my hands on his chest, pushing my hips back against him and clenching to make myself tighter.

I heard him gasp and my chest swelled with pride. I rocked my hips slowly, head leaned back as I did. One of his hands reached over and ran through my hair, pulling me down.

My chest was pressed against his and I moaned, "Brother..."

"Yes, Nero..?"

"Shiva, Brother... I love you so much..." I pressed my lips to his, kissing him passionately as I rocked my hips a bit faster.

After a few moments, he broke our lip lock with a gasp, "Ah! Nero!"

I moaned low, "Yes... Brother?"

"Close...! Nero..! I... Ah!" His head flew back, knocking against the lumpy pillow, as he released within me.

I shuddered upon feeling his essence inside me, my release coming quickly, spilling out on his chest without even a touch to my member. I let out a cry of his name and collapsed on his chest.

Before black fog overtook me, I heard him whisper, "You're perfect... Don't listen to them..." as his arms wrapped around me and held me close.


End file.
